A microscope may include an instrument used to see objects that are too small to be seen by the naked eye. Microscopy may include investigating small objects and structures using a microscope. A microscope may include an optical microscope, which uses light passed through a sample to produce an image, a fluorescence microscope, an electron microscope, a scanning probe microscope, and/or the like.